catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
The Watcher
The Watcher, also known as the Woman in the Mirror (fan-given name) or the Reflection is an unknown entity in the shape of a woman that appears several times in Cat Ghost. Description The Watcher appears as a woman depicted in black and white. It is unclear whether she is wearing a robe with a hood or has long hair. Her face is completely black, except for two glowing white eyes. She is usually only seen "inside" mirrors, where she stands in place of whatever the mirror should be reflectingCatGhost 3 Window . Appearances In Episodes The Watcher seems to repeat the same movements both times she is seen in CatGhost 3 Window, starting slumped forwards, before standing up straight and staring straight ahead, then raising a finger to point at the viewer. In the episode she first appears in a pocket mirror. Elon acts extremely frightened upon seeing her. The second time she is confronted, the Watcher is seen reaching outside the mirror to touch Elon, who is paralyzed with shock. The episode ends just as her finger touches Elon's forehead, so it is unknown what happened afterwards. The Watcher seems to get possessed by the Skinwalker in CatGhost 13 Acceptance. When possessed, The Watcher turns into Elon's regular human form, but with the Skinwalker face. This marks the last appearance of The Watcher. In Games In Window, the Watcher only appears when the clock on the player's computer reaches exactly 3:00 AM. At this point, she will appear in the mirror that is the center of the game, as the screen gets filled with static. She has a secret appearance in ''Unholy Circle'', where she is a playable character if the player enters the word "reflection" as their name. This is the only time so far she was seen outside of a mirror. In ''Banana'', the Watcher can also appear, again inside a mirror. There is a chance that when looking at her, the game will "crash" with a fake error message. There is another smaller chance that the crash will contain a series of colours and sounds.Banana#Secret_Ending Relationships Elon It is unclear what exactly the relationship between Elon and the Watcher is. In CatGhost 3 Elon is extremely terrified when she sees her, and appears almost paralyzed. The meaning and purpose of the Watcher touching Elon's foehead is also unknown. When asked who the "girl in the mirror" is in CatGhost 8 Judgement, Elon simply says "nobody important", but becomes suspicious when she realizes what she was just asked. Elon reacts similarly suspiciously when told by Malone to look in the mirror in CatGhost 11 Confrontation. Malone The relationship between Malone and the Watcher remains an even bigger mystery, as the two have never been seen together so far. Judging from her comment towards Elon about looking in the mirror it is implied that she is at least aware of the Watcher's presenceCatGhost 11 Confrontation. Gallery See also: ''Category:The Watcher images In Episodes pocketmirroropen.png|The Watcher, when she first appears. ep3 mirrorwoman1.jpg|Her second appeareance. ep3 mirrorwoman2.jpg|The Watcher looks up. ep3 mirrorwoman3.jpg|Facing the viewer. ep3 mirrorwoman4.jpg|Pointing. ep3 touch.jpg|About to touch Elon. In Games W watcher appears 2.jpg|In ''Window. Bananawatcher.png|The Watcher as she appears in Banana. spt_creep_934_2120.png|Ditto, extracted from the game files. Unholycircle watcher.png|The Watcher as she appears in Unholy Circle if the player enters 'reflection' as their name. watcher glitch.gif|The Watcher's glitch effect in Unholy Circle. See also: * Pocket mirror * Malone * Elon References Category:Characters